


Enticing

by shiptoomuch



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Title Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has very sensitive nipples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enticing

When Jamie arrives at their quarters to find Spock lounging on their sofa in only panties and one of Jamie’s worn Academy t-shirts, she wonders at the fact that most people assume Vulcans are complete prudes. The hand that Spock has up her shirt playing with her own nipple is particular proof of exactly how _horny_ they can get.

Spock apparently does not notice Jamie’s entrance, because she continues to play with herself while reading. Jamie watches for a moment more as Spock places her PADD on the table and snakes her hand down her body to slip into her underwear. She arches slowly off of the couch and Jamie feels her mouth go dry.

She clears her throat. “Honey, I’m home.”

“Jamie,” Spock gasps, turning her face to Jamie, hands still occupied. Her pupils are blown wide and a blush is high on her cheekbones. Jamie has to keep herself from shuddering with lust.

She stalks over to the couch and kneels beside it. Jamie rests her hand gently over the wrist of the hand in Spock’s underwear, stilling it’s motion. Jamie pulls the hand out slowly and sucks on the middle digit slowly, swirling her tongue around it and relishing in the taste of pure _Spock._ The woman in question gasps raggedly and closes her eyes.

Jamie releases the fingers and leans in to kiss Spock, taking advantage of her already open mouth. She sucks Spock’s tongue into her mouth, extracting a high pitched moan from her wife. Jamie holds her by the back of the head and drinks in her wife completely. Spock leans into Jamie’s touch and she feels Spock’s nipples through both of their shirts. 

Jamie pauses for a moment. This is something that she’s noticed from the first time they slept together: Spock has insanely sensitive nipples. It’s something that Jamie spends probably too much time thinking about.

She pulls away and brings her thumbs to caress Spock’s cheekbones. “Do you trust me?” She asks softly.

It brings out a shift in Spock, a learned one that has come from years of being together. Spock’s expression shifts to one of lust and openness. “Of course.”

Jamie smiles and rubs her thumb over her cheekbones again. She stands and extends a hand to help Spock off the couch. “Take your clothes off and lay on your back, dear.” She smiles and kisses Spock on the cheek.

Jamie rifles through the top draw of their dresser and finds what she’s looking for. She brings the silk scarves out and smiles at Spock, whose beautiful slim body is sprawled out on the bed. Jamie snakes a hand under her back and guides her to a sitting position leaning against the headboard. “Come on, Baby. Hands above your head.” 

Spock does as she’s told and Jamie sets to work quickly, tying her wrists together and then to the headboard. “is that too tight?”

Spock shakes her head. “No.”

Jamie takes the other silk scarf and brings it to Spock’s face. She stares into those beautiful brown eyes. “You know what to say if you want to stop?”

“Andoria.” Spock responds automatically. Jamie grins and ties the silk scarf around her head. It’s black and they’ve used it before for this purpose, so she can be sure that Spock really cannot see.

Besides, she’s too good to try and peek. 

“You look so beautiful like this, Baby.” Jamie whispers as she traces her fingers along Spock’s jawline and down her slender neck. Spock shivers almost unnoticeably. 

“Thank you, Captain.”

Jamie considers taking off her clothes as well, but tonight is about Spock’s pleasure, and the idea of being fully clothed and in control while Spock is so _vulnerable_ is something that Jamie cannot help but find extremely erotic. 

She sits beside Spock and does not touch her except for the tips of her fingers trailing across her clavicle and down between her breasts. Spock sighs when her fingertips ghost across her abdomen, the muscles fluttering prettily. 

Jamie leans down to kiss Spock’s hipbone lightly while her hand drifts closer and closer to where Spock probably thinks she _needs_ Jamie to touch. Spock’s hips arch up slightly and Jamie presses them back down gently. She tuts at Spock and shakes her head. “No, no. Not tonight.”

A rush of confusion comes through their bond. “Captain?”

Jamie climbs completely onto the bed and straddles Spock’s thighs so that there is not hope of friction on her vulva, which is flushed an extremely attractive green. So pretty, so delicious, so tempting, but Jamie has other plans, other very specific plans.

As if to make her plans clear, she holds Spock’s small breasts in her hands. The weight isn’t much but it’s extremely satisfying and Jamie thinks idly that they must have been sculpted just for her. She rubs her thumbs over the nipples. Spock gasps and presses into the touch. 

“You’re really very sensitive here, you know?” Jamie says idly, rubbing still. “I wanna see how long it’ll take to make you come from just this.”

“I do not believe that will be enough.” Spock says uncertainly. 

Jamie smiles and shakes her head even though Spock cannot see her. “Don’t worry, I’ve got my methods.” She leans down and bites the left nipple quickly to punctuate her statement. Spock’s mouth falls open.

Jamie licks the nipple to soothe it and feels it harden further under her touch. The taste of Spock’s skin is intoxicating. It is almost spicy yet so _human_ and it is something that has driven Jamie to distraction on many occasions. She pulls off with a pop and admires her handiwork. The olive green nub is shining with saliva and the areola is a dusky green. In Jamie’s youth, she never thought she would find green so enticing.

Spock gasps at the loss and attempts to follow Jamie’s mouth. Her wrists tug gently at her restraint. “Captain, please.”

Jamie blows a stream of cool air across the nipple and pinches the other nipple and rolls it in between her index and middle finger. Spock moans outright and a shot of lust and need flows freely through their bond, nearly driving Jamie to kiss Spock and lose her goal here completely. 

“Didn’t think this would be enough. What did I say?” 

“Please.” Spock gasps. She does not seem to be sure of what she’s asking for. Jamie can practically smell how turned on she is, knows how wet she must be. 

“I should put clamps on you, make you wear them all day.” Jamie says in a raspy voice. “You’d have to try to hide them, every time you moved you would feel them and think of me.”

“You would do that?” Spock asks, sounding so much more uncertain than she does on any given day.

Jamie hums and flicks her nail over Spock’s nipple thoughtfully. “Hm, yes. And you want it, don’t you? Commander Spock, the straight laced Vulcan, but I know the truth. I know exactly how slutty and needy you are, baby. I know how much you need it.”

“Yes.” Spock gasps and arches into the touch. 

Jamie holds back and lightens her touches. She wants to drive Spock crazy. “You’d get off with anyone who offered, wouldn’t you? You’d get off and feel absolutely no attachment if you could. But you’re mine, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what”

“Yes, _Captain.”_ Spock moans as Jamie leans down once more to suck the previously neglected nipple into her mouth, harder than before. She teases at it with her teeth and Spock arches forward desperately, arms tugging at the scarf.

Jamie can feel Spock edging closer, but she’s not quite done yet, so she pulls off again, eliciting another frustrated groan from Spock. Jamie leans forward to rub her breasts against Spock’s. She leans close to Spock’s ear and bites the tip gently. “You love this, don’t you? Want this to go all night?”

Spock breathes in a ragged breath and shakes her head. Jamie laughs and rubs them together, knowing that the fabric of her tunic has to be creating some delicious friction for Spock. “You’re so beautiful like this.” She whispers softly. “Love you so much, Baby.”

She reaches around Spock’s head to where the blindfold is tied and gently undoes the knot. She lets the fabric fall between them and cups Spock’s face gently. “Want to see your eyes when I bring you over.”

Spock inhales softly and nods. Jamie backs away slowly and leans down to her right nipple once more, sucking it hard into her mouth and rubbing her tongue in circles. She flicks her eyes up to Spock, who is looking down at Jamie like she cannot believe this is happening. Jamie winks and plays with the other nipple, twisting it hard and watching Spock’s expressions shift as she increases the intensity of her actions. She can feel Spock’s breath picking up, knows that she’s getting close.

Jamie releases the nipple and brings her thumbs up to caress over the nubs, making sure to catch the nail every few strokes. “Come on, baby, you can do it. Come for me.”

She grabs the nipples and twists roughly, triggering Spock’s orgasm violently. She shakes and moans and strains at her restraints. Her face is composed into a beautiful structure that Jamie wants to watch forever and remember. Waves of pleasure come through their bond and Jamie only has to stick her hand in her pants and rub at her clit in order for Spock’s own orgasm to bring her over the edge herself. 

Jamierides out the aftershocks of her orgasm for only a moment more before reaching up to untie Spock’s wrists. She massages them slowly, making sure that no damage has been done to Spock. “Are you okay?” She asks her wife with a shameful smile. 

“Yes.” Spock nods and raises a hand to cup Jamie’s face. “Thank you.”

Jamie kisses her palm and sighs. “Thank _you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell. Like, for definitely.  
> But hey, I'd love to hear your feedback!!  
> tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
